Cammy VS Sonya
Cammy VS Sonya is the upcoming 65th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Cammy White from the Street Fighter series and Sonya Blade from the Mortal Kombat series. It's Street Fighter versus Mortal Kombat! Two iconic military stunners from across the pond will duel, but only one will survive. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: Mystical ninjas, evil sorcerers, gods, tournaments these days seem to attract all sorts, don't they. Wiz: And yet there's always a few seemingly ordinary people brave enough, or stupid enough, to step into the ring. Boomstick: Like Cammy White, Street Fighter's ass assing turned British secret agent. Wiz: And Sonya Blade, the Special Forces general of Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Cammy (*Cues: Theme of Cammy - Street Fighter 4*) Wiz: For most of her life, Cammy White was a pawn of the evil Shadaloo crime syndicate, run by the wannabe dictator; M. Bison. Boomstick: I don't know about pawn, she was his top bodyguard, so basically a lot more important. Maybe more like one of those Horsey Pieces. Wiz: Like...a knight? Boomstick: No Wiz, the horse that moves like an L. C'mon learn your chess, you're supposed to be smart! Wiz: Ugh...Not only was she Bison's top bodyguard, but also the leader of his Dolls, a group of brainwashed teenage girls trained to be ruthless, unstoppable assassins. Boomstick: What happens if all their cycles sync? Wiz: Her leadership roles come not just from her skills as a killer, but also because she just so happens to be a female clone of Bison himself. Boomstick: How does THAT happen? Wiz: It gets weirder. Aware his Psycho Power was deteriorating his current body, Bison planned to posses hers. Boomstick: I...have a lot of questions. Wiz: Cammy served Bison blindly until she met the mystical yogi, Dhalsim, who used his power to grant her something she never had: willpower and self-awareness. Boomstick: Realizing that Bison is actually...the bad guy, Cammy joined the Delta Red British Special Forces and the fight against Shadaloo. Wiz: With her training from both camps, Cammy is deadly up-close with ruthless sweeping attacks, keeping her foes on the defensive. Boomstick: She can rush like a drill with Spiral Arrow, a move so agile it passes under projectiles. Her Hooligan approach flips through the air like some sort of deranged spidermonkey to lay the smackdown in a ton of ways. Like the Fatal Leg Twister, which is...fatal. Wiz: She also uses her Cannon Spike and Cannon Strike to control the flow of battle. Boomstick: And like most cannons, Cammy's signature attacks, have higher caliber versions. Sonya (*Cues: Emperor's Kourtyard - Mortal Kombat X*) Wiz: As a young girl, Sonya Blade idolized her marine father and enlisted to follow in his footsteps. By the age of 26, she was a member of a U.S. Special Forces unit in pursuit of the criminal, Kano. Boomstick: Which ended up being a lot more trouble than she expected when she found herself in a tournament fighting gods, demons and monsters, all while movie star, Johnny Cage tried to get in her pants. Wiz: This was Mortal Kombat, a tournament decreed by Elder Gods where a realm, or alternate dimension, may challenge another realm for world conquering rights. Sonya joined the defenders of Earthrealm to stop the evil Shao Kahn's world domination, and succeeded. Boomstick: Buuuuut, most of them died, except for Sonya and Johnny, of course, who married and had a kid. Lucky Johnny, I'd love to settle down with a lady that has such an impressive resume in kickin' ass. Wiz: Sonya has decades of combat experience that's prepared her for pretty much anything. She's fought cyborgs, ninjas, cyborg ninjas...Her Kenpo and Tae Kwon Do training emphasizes speed, agility and defense, and she shows her mastery by leaping into the air, grabbing foes with her legs, and slamming them down in a backflip faster than the blink of an eye. Boomstick: She's got Kali Sticks, a Wind Blade, frag grenades, smoke grenades, stun grenades, and a Garrote Wire for silent kills. But my favorite is her high-tech bracelet, which lets her hover in the air...AND SHOOTS LASERS! Wiz: It even controls a remote drone, complete with a cutting beam, perfect camouflaging systems, machine guns, even RPG's. Boomstick: I think I'm in love... Wiz: With what, the drone? Sonya? Boomstick: Droneya. ' Death Battle (*Cues Mortal Kombat 9 - Fatality Theme*) Sonya then process to break Cammy's bones before uppercutting her into the air as she catches the Delta Red Agent between her legs ''Sonya: I've got this son of a bitch. Cammy then screams as she struggles to get out from Sonya's grip before she was split in half by the Scissor Split Fatality. Sonya: Always got to do things the hard way. '''KO Sonya puts Kano's body in the trunk of a car before driving away as Cammy's corpse gets ran over. Results Trivia * This is the twenty-first Death Battle where the opponents are rivals. The first twenty were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Pokémon VS Digimon, Dante VS Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter and Flash VS Quicksilver. ** This does not include Goku VS Superman 2. *Cammy VS Sonya is the 4th "Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat" themed Death Battle with Akuma VS Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison and Ryu VS Scorpion appearing first. ** This is also the first time two female characters from their respected franchise will confront each other. ** This is also the first "Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat" matchup to take place after the release of the newest installments, Street Fighter V and Mortal Kombat X. * This fight is likely being done to commemorate the release of the IDW Comics crossover of Street Fighter and G.I. Joe. * This is the seventh Death Battle to pit two female combatants against each other. The last six were Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid, and Yang VS Tifa. * This is the 8th Time a character from Street Fighter will fight. The first 7 were Akuma VS Shang Tsung, Haggar VS Zangief, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Pikachu VS Blanka, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison, Ryu VS Scorpion and Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. * This is the 6th Time a character from Mortal Kombat will fight. The first 5 were Akuma VS Shang Tsung, Thor VS Raiden, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison, Fulgore VS Sektor and Ryu VS Scorpion. Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances